Love Will Bring Us Together
by WingsSave
Summary: When Orihime and Ichigo have a one night stand Orihime ends up pregnant. Will Ichigo leave her and the baby? What will Ichigo do? What trials will they face? (Editing in progress. I wrote this when I was in middle school. I hope you enjoy it even though it is still sucking. Hopefully it will be better once I am done.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Everyone! This is WingsSave/PurpleLover51998. Just want to let you know I am editing this story due to it being from when I was in middle school. I will be continuing this story once chapter 6 is done being edited. Chapter 7 is in progress as we speak. Also if you guys have any story recommendations for me just message me. Recommendations can be for any anime that is on my profile. I do appreciate reviews, so please review the heck out of my stories. I love feedback but not hateful ones. I hope you enjoy this story and continue to read it while it is under editing and in progress.**_

 _ **This is a copyrighted plot please do not steal any part of it. Thank you.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters._**

* * *

 **At A Club**

After school everyone went to the club to get their minds off of everything that had happened. Everyone got their fake ids out for the bodyguard to check. Once the bodyguard checked their ids they headed in with no problems. The boys: Ichigo, Keigo, Uryu, Mizuiro, and even Renji, went over to the bar to order some drinks and watch the girls make their way to the dance floor. The girls: Orihime, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Rangiku, and Rukia, made their way to the dance floor. They danced to the music, letting loose after everything. Ichigo watched Orihime dance on, his eyes following her every move. He had found out his feelings for her during the war when he went to save her. He made his way over to her and started dancing with her. As he got into the music and dancing, he slide his hands onto Orihime's waist. Orihime didn't care at the moment and danced with him. She turned around and is somewhat shocked to see Ichigo but she let it go. Ichigo looked her eyes as he kept dancing and moving with the girl in front of him. Orihime smiled as did Ichigo. At some points they stopped dancing to get some drinks then went back to dancing. the were by no means sober. While off to the side calming down from dancing Ichigo looked at Orihime. Orihime could tell he was staring at her so she turned to look at him. Their eyes met and locked onto each other. They slowly moved in causing their lips to meet after a short time. Orihime's eyes widened but then closed as this was what she had been waiting for Ichigo to do. Ichigo pulled her close, making the kiss deeper. After a while he pulled back to speak.

"Let's get out of here" He said with a husky voice.

"Okay." She whispered back with dazed eyes. He nodded, grabbing her hand to lead her out of the club. They had stumbled a few times but nothing they couldn't handle.

"Your place or mine" He questioned the other orange head.

"W-we can go to m-mine" She stuttered. Ichigo nodded then hailed a taxi. He gave the taxi driver Orihime's address then sat back. Once they arrived at her house, they rushed up to her door. She unlocked it and Ichigo turned her around only to lock their lips together. He moved them into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

 **~Time Skip~**

 **Morning**

It was around 9 in the morning as the sun shone down on Ichigo's face. He groaned as he didn't want to wake up yet due to the huge headache he was sporting. He carefully opened his tired eyes, blinking a couple times. He then sat straight up, he did not recognize the room he was in. He told himself not to panic as he looked around the room. He found that it looked familiar. He then looked down at the bed ans saw Orihime Inoue next to him. His eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Oh Shit" Ichigo breathed out. He looked at himself and saw that he had no clothes on. He looked at Orihime again hoping she had clothes on. To his all knowing lucky she did not have any clothes on. He quickly got up and went to find his clothes. Once he did, he changed into them and left.

 **An Hour Later**

Orihime awakened to the sun high in the sky and a slight chill in the room. She smiled remembering last night and couldn't wait to speak with Ichigo about their relationship or what could be. She sat up, looking around the room. She saw no sign of the orange haired male. Orihime told herself not to get upset yet that he could just be in the kitchen. So she got up, put on a robe and headed out of the room to the kitchen. There was no sign of the male in her apartment. Tears fell from her eyes as she realized that Ichigo just left her after last night without a word. She ran to her phone and dialed Tatsuki's number. After a while the tomboy girl picked.

"Hey Orihime." The raven head answered like she usually did. Orihime tried to calm down before she talked.

"T-tatsuki...Can you come over?" She stuttered into the phone. The tomboy knew immediately that something was wrong with her best friend.

"I am on my way Orihime, Be there in 10." Tatsuki said immediately as she rushed to get ready.

"Thank you Tatsuki" Orihime said gratefully.

"Of course Orihime. You're my best friend." Tatsuki reassured then hung up as she left her house.

After 10 minutes Tatsuki knocked on Orihime's apartment door. Orihime was in the bathroom washing her face from the tears when she heard the knock. She rushed to the door to open it, revealing Tatsuki standing there with her arms crossed. The raven haired girl walked into the apartment and took her shoes off.

"Spill Orihime." Normally Tatsuki wasn't one to press but this issue seemed to really hurt her best friend.

"Tatsuki, last night Ichigo and I danced and had drinks together at the club. We also kissed but we were not sober enough to realize what we were doing. We left the club and headed here. Then after we got here we um...we did the dirty. I was thinking we both could talk in the morning about what happened but he was gone when I woke up." Orihime had tears falling from her face as she talked. Tatsuki stared at her best friend trying to take that information in. When it all clicked she started to talk.

"You are saying he left after realizing he had sex with you?" She said slowly to the crying orange haired female. Orihime nodded sadly, looking down at the floor.

"I am going to kill that bastard" Tatsuki said enraged. She could not believe Ichigo was so stupid and irresponsible. She then realized she had to ask Orihime an important question.

"Orihime...Did you guys use protection?" Tatsuki seriously asked as she looked into her best friend's eyes. Orihime thought back to last night and her eyes widened in horror.

"No..we didn't" She hoarsely said. Tatsuki hugged her best friend tightly.

"Don't worry Orihime. Everything will be okay." She assured the crying female. Orihime cried into Tatsuki's shoulder for a good 15 mintues.

"Let's get you to bed." Tatsuki said. Orihime nodded and followed the raven to her room. Once in the healer's room Tatsuki got clean sheets out and changed the bed. She then helped Orihime lay down.

"Rest Orihime. You need it." She softly said. Orhime closed her eyes and fell asleep. Once Tatsuki was sure Orihime was asleep, she threw the sheet in the trash and left the apartment, leaving Orihime a note.

 **One Week Later**

Orihime went into her apartment bathroom with a stick that Tatsuki had given her only a couple of mintues ago. She had read the instructions and had followed each one. Now she had to wait 5 minutes for the result to show on the little display that was provided. She had let Tatsuki in as she did not want to be alone for this. As they waited it felt like eternity. For Orihime this was the longest 5 minutes of her life. After the 5 minutes were up she looked at the stick then back at Tatsuki, who gave her a nod, she picked it up and saw that it had a little pink plus. The test was positive. She turned to Tatsuki, she had tears running down her face.

"I-it's positive."

"Oh Orihime." Tatsuki hugged her tightly, comforting her. "It will be okay."

Orihime hugged her best friend back and tried to calm down.

"What am I going to do?"

"You are going to tell that bastard Ichigo so he can take some responsibility" Tatsuki said firmly.

"I can't do that!" Orihime exclaimed. "It will ruin his life."

"Orihime he has the right to know. It is his baby to." Orihime looked down knowing Tatsuki was right.

"Alright. I will tell him when I am ready."

"Good." Tatsuki hugged her again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Editing this chapter now. It will take a while due to it being from middle school and I want it to make sense. I also want it to flow smoothly. Please bare with me as I edit each chapter. If you have any suggestions please review or message me. I will greatly appreciate it.**_

* * *

 **1 Week Later**

At school Orihime was nervous. She didn't know how to tell Ichigo she was pregnant but she knew she had to tell him right away. Ichigo walked into the classroom and Orihime just stared at him. Keigo charged at Ichigo like always.

"IIIIIIIICHIGO!" Keigo yelled catching everyone's attention.

Ichigo held out his fist and Keigo slammed into it and crashed to the floor.

"Hey Asano" Ichigo greeted him stepping over him.

"Why Ichigo Why are you so mean and formal?" Keigo cried.

"I'm not mean. I just don't like it when you do that." Ichigo said.

Ichigo felt eyes on him. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Orihime. He saw her look away quickly. He sighed. He remembered that night like it was yesterday. He was trying his best to forget about it and if it means ignoring Inoue then so be it. He sat down in his seat and looked ahead and didn't give the red-head any thought. Orihime sat in her seat and looked ahead thinking about what she was going to say to him exactly.

 **Lunch**

Orihime walked up to the boys and while they were eating and talking. Ichigo heard footsteps and looked up and saw Orihime. Once she got to the boys, Ichigo studied her face and noticed bags under eyes. Ichigo got worried and wondered why she had bags under her eyes.

"Hey guys" Orihime said

"Hey" Everyone said back in awe that she was up on the roof where they were instead with her friends.

"Kurosaki-kun, Can I talk to you alone please?" She asked.

"Um…Why?" Ichigo said harshly

Uryu punched his shoulder and Ichigo glared at him.

"I mean sure" Ichigo said

"Okay. Arigato. It is really important." She said.

They walk into the school and she guides him to an empty classroom.

"I have to tell you something important Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said.

"What is it?" Ichigo said. Thinking he already knew what she was going to say.

"I don't know how to tell you this." She said.

"I already know what you're going to say." Ichigo said.

"You do?" She asked confused knowing he didn't know for sure.

"Yes you were going to say you don't want to be friends because of that night and you just want to forget anything happened. That it was too much for that I pushed you too far." Ichigo said.

"No… That.." Orihime tried to say.

"You don't have to lie Orihime." Ichigo said and as so as he said that his badge went off.

"Goodbye Inoue" Ichigo said as he turned and ran out of the classroom.

"But…" Orihime whispered to herself. "That wasn't what I was going to say at all."

She collapsed and started crying she just lost a friend because they made a stupid mistake. Tatsuki went to find Orihime and found her crying in an empty classroom. Tatsuki ran over to Orihime.

"Orihime! What happened?"Tatsuki said

Orihime explained everything that happened and Tatsuki was furious.

"Come on let's get you home. The nurse knows about everything and so does the teacher I told them so if you need to go home you could go right away." Tatsuki said.

"Okay. Thank you Tatsuki." Orihime said.

They arrived at Orihime's apartment and once they got in Tatsuki helped Orihime change and get in bed.

"I'll be right back" Tatsuki said.

"Okay" Orihime cuddled into the bed.

Tatsuki went back to the school and found Ichigo. She went up to Ichigo and punched him.

"You bastard!" Tatsuki yelled.

Uryu held Tatsuki back for doing any more damage to Ichigo.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?!" Ichigo yelled

"That was for Orihime." Tatsuki said

"What do you mean I did nothing to her?" Ichigo said

"Oh yeah you put words in her mouth. You wouldn't let her tell you something that will probably change your life and hers. You seriously are a jerk. You wouldn't listen to her."

"I did and I knew exactly what she was going to say. And what do mean change my life and hers." Ichigo said.

"Ask her and actually listen to her you have her crying at home right now she doesn't need the stress right now." Tatsuki said and with that she left.

"What did I mess up now?" Ichigo asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo went home after school and thought about what he said to her. He scowl deepened and he realized that she was trying to tell him something important and he blew it and put words in her mouth without letting her explain anything. He was a jackass and he knew it. He got up off his bed and went downstairs and put his shoes on and coat on.

"Karin. Yuzu. Old Man. I'm going out." He yelled to them.

He walked to Orihime's apartment and was thinking of ways to apologize. Once Ichigo arrived at her apartment he hesitated to knock and then knocked on the door.

"C…C..Coming" she said. She opened the door a minute later and was shocked to find Ichigo Kurosaki behind the door. She thought she felt his spiritual pressure but was sure it was just her imagination.

"K…K…Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said.

"Hey Inoue" Ichigo said awkwardly

"Oh Come in. Come in." She said as she moved and opened the door more and let him in. He walked into the apartment and stood awkwardly in the hall.

"Would like some tea or something to eat?" Orihime offered.

"No I came here for a reason and I need to talk to you." Ichigo said.

"O…Okay." She said.

"I want to apologize for putting words in your mouth and not listening to you when you wanted to talk to me. I was a jackass and I shouldn't have done what I did. I still want to be friends and I will listen to you now if you still want to tell me what you wanted to tell me today." Ichigo finally got out. It felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Orihime was shocked but started to cry and Ichigo panicked thinking he said something wrong.

"Inoue what's wrong? Why are you crying? Is it something I said." He asked worriedly.

"No it's nothing you said. It's just that you aren't a jerk or anything and I want to be friends to but what I have to tell you might change that." Orihime said.

"What is so bad that will change our friendship Inoue?" Ichigo asked

Orihime took a second to herself and thought she really is going to do this now. Here goes nothing.

"I'm pregnant with your baby Kurosaki-kun" Orihime whispered just loud enough so Ichigo could here and Ichigo froze. A million thoughts ran through his head and he was in denial.

"No." Ichigo said

"What?" Orihime said shocked

"It is not my baby." Ichigo said

"But Kurosaki-kun I only did anything with you." Orihime said crying

"Sure." Ichigo said sarcastically

"It's true" She said sobbing at this point.

"Whatever you don't need to lie to me." Ichigo said as he got up and went to go to the door.

"Oh and Inoue don't talk to me again if you are just going to keep lying to me about whose baby it is." Ichigo said as he walked through the door. He left Orihime sobbing in her living room. His hollow was giving him grief about what just happened. Hell even his sword was giving him trouble for what he did. But Ichigo didn't know what he did wrong and it got his hollow and his swords nerves.

Back Orihime's apartment Orihime was stuck sobbing and hugging herself. She knew she had to call Tatsuki, so she got up still sobbing and went to her cell phone and dialed Tatsuki's number. Once Tatsuki picked up Tatsuki was worried instantly because Orihime knew she was at work. Tatsuki picked up and heard Orihime sobbing.

"What's wrong Orihime?" Tatsuki said

Orihime explained everything and continued to sob.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him!" Tatsuki yelled. Which caught the attention of her boss.

"Okay Orihime calm down and go lay down this stress is not good for the baby" Tatsuki said .

"Okay can you come over after work?" Orihime asked after she calm down.

"Yeah don't worry I'll be over" Tatsuki said

"Okay Bye" Orihime said

"Bye" Tatsuki said still furious.


	4. Chapter 4

Tatsuki stormed to Ichigo's house and knocked on his door. Isshin Kurosaki opened the door to see a furious Tatsuki. Isshin was shocked and then got serious because he knew it had to deal with Ichigo.

"What did my son do now?" Isshin said. Tatsuki explained and Isshin got pissed and he never got this pissed before. They both stomped upstairs to Ichigo's room and kicked down the door.

"What the hell!?" Ichigo exclaimed. Ichigo looked over to his door and saw a really pissed dad and Tatsuki. He got confused and wondered why his dad and Tatsuki were pissed. They stomped over to him.

"YOU!" Isshin yelled and pointed at Ichigo.

Ichigo winced at his dad's voice.

"Why are you yelling and why are you both pissed?" Ichigo asked and Tatsuki snapped. She started punching Ichigo and kicking him. Isshin let the beating happen until his son couldn't get up. Ichigo was bleeding and had broken ribs and maybe a broken arm. Ichigo was shocked that his father let Tatsuki beat him until that point.

"YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD!" Tatsuki screamed and left the house but first told Isshin she was going to Orihime's and that she will update him on her condition. Isshin calmed down a little and started to speak to Ichigo.

"Son you have messed up majorly. I have raised you better and what you did to that girl was horrible. I won't be surprised if something happens to her with the stress you just put on her. You might just lose the girl you like. You need to make things right before something happens and you can't fix it anymore. And I better hurry."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo managed to get out.

"I'm talking about what you said to Orihime and what you did to her. You need to stand up and take up the responsibility of being a father now. I know for a fact that baby is yours. I know I'm not the best father but that doesn't mean you need to be a jackass as well." Isshin said.

"But that baby is not mine." Ichigo said stubbornly.

"Did you use protection we you did it with Orihime?" Isshin asked

"No…But…..HOLY SHIT!" Ichigo said. Ichigo put his head in his hands. "Shit… I'm such a dumbass and a bastard."

"Yes you are now that you realize your mistake go and fix it." Isshin said

"I need time to think." Ichigo said.

1 Week Later

At school Orihime sat down in her desk and stared out the window thinking about nothing but the baby. Ichigo walked in and Orihime stiffened. Ichigo looked at Orihime and sighed today he was going to talk to her. Ichigo was worried about Orihime and the baby. For one because Orihime looked sick like she wasn't eating or sleeping. And because she has barely been in school this past week.

"Okay everyone go to your seats." Sensei said.

At Lunch

Orihime was sitting with her friends when Ichigo came up to her.

"Can we talk Inoue?" Ichigo said sadly.

Orihime was shocked but nodded her head and followed Ichigo to an empty classroom.

"What did you want to talk about Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime said.

"I want to talk about what I said at your apartment when you told me you were pregnant." Ichigo grimaced.

"O…Okay" Orihime said.

"I want to say I'm sorry and that I should have never said what I said. You are nothing like that and that is what is best about you. You are a kind, smart, beautiful, amazing person. I had no right to say those things. I should have believed you. I also want you to know that I want to be in the baby's life. I want the baby to know its father. That is if you will let me be in the baby's life. If you don't I understand if you don't after what I've done to you." Ichigo explained.

Orihime was shocked and she started tearing up. Ichigo took that as she didn't want him in the baby's life. He went to leave but he felt something grab his arm. He looked at his arm and saw a hand he looked at Orihime and she walked toward him and hugged him. Ichigo was shocked. Once he got over the shock he hugged her back.

"Of course I want you in the baby's life that all I wanted well there is something else but that won't happen so." Orihime said.

"Thank you Orihime" Ichigo said. After a while they realized that he said her first name and stared at each other wide eyed.

"Can I call you by your first name?" Ichigo asked

"Hai" Orihime said.

"Then call me Ichigo, Orihime." Ichigo said

"Okay Kur- Ichigo" Orihime said.

The bell rang signaling lunch was over and class was starting soon. The two went to class with smiles on their faces.


	5. Chapter 5

1 Month Later

It's been a month since Ichigo apologized to Orihime. Orihime now has a very very very tiny bump and Ichigo told everyone that she was pregnant with his baby and he held his head up with pride. Ichigo was a little worried about Orihime and the baby because the baby was part soul reaper and he didn't know how long it was going to be before Orihime has the baby. He reminded himself after school today to go to Urahara with Orihime and ask. Right now they were just getting out of school and he and Orihime were heading home together.

"Hey Orihime" Ichigo said.

"Yeah Ichigo" Orihime said.

"How is little me doing?" Ichigo said.

Orihime giggled at that and spoke. "Good"

"Great Hey can we go to Urahara's real quick there is something I have to ask him." Ichigo said

"Sure let's go" Orihime said with a smile.

Ichigo and Orihime made there way to Urahara's shop and once they made it there they entered and Ichigo yelled out.

"Yo Hat-n-Clogs" Ichigo yelled out.

"Why this is a surprise." Urahara said

"Shut up I have a serious question." Ichigo said

"What is it Ichigo" Urahara opened his fan.

"I'm sure you know Orihime is pregnant but I'm worried because its part soul reaper right so. What I am asking is, is a Soul reaper's pregnancy normal like a human's pregnancy?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked Ichigo because that is very important to know. A soul reaper's pregnancy is faster than a human's pregnancy. Instead of nine months it's six months. But your case is different because you both have power so we don't know how long the pregnancy will be." Urahara explained.

"Oh great" Ichigo sighed. Orihime put a hand on his arm.

"Thanks Urahara but we should be going now" Orihime said.

Ichigo and Orihime left and started home.

"Ichigo…"

"Orihime…"

"You first Orihime" Ichigo said.

"I'm a little scared but I know that everything will be okay. So don't worry about me okay? Everything will work out in the end." Orihime said.

"Orihime I'm always going to worry about even if you weren't pregnant you are my friend. But I'm even more worried because you are carrying a child in you. Our child. And I hope your right about everything being okay." Ichigo said and hugged Orihime. Orihime hugged him back. They continued walking after they hugged and no later arrived at Orihime's apartment.

"Would you like to come in?" Orihime asked.

"Maybe some other time I got to get home and do homework and get ready for work." Ichigo said.

"Okay see you later" Orihime said and she opened her apartment door and walked in.

Ichigo watched as Orihime disappeared into her apartment and then left to go home. While walking home he kept thinking about what Urahara said and about Orihime and if she would be alright.

The Next Morning

Ichigo woke up to his badge going off and then he sensed the hollow and it was near Orihime. He quickly left his body and hurried over to Orihime's apartment. Once he arrived he saw Orihime fighting off the hollow but she wasn't doing so good. Ichigo then saw that the hollow knocked her to the ground and that is when he snapped and started to fight the hollow.

"You bastard. You are going to pay for hurting her." Ichigo said. He cut the hollows arm off and then sliced its head and the hollow dissolved into thin air.

"Orihime are you and the baby okay?" Ichigo asked worried.

"Yeah we are fine." Orihime replied.

"Hey go get inside and get ready for school I'll be over soon to walk with you to school okay?." Ichigo said.

"But you don't need to walk with me." Orihime said

"I know I want to walk with you though." As soon as Ichigo said that his chest tightened and he didn't know why. Orihime went inside to get ready and Ichigo went back home. Ichigo got back home and entered his body and got dressed and went downstairs to eat. Once he was done he went back to Orihime's apartment. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. Orihime answered the door and greeted Ichigo. He said hi back and they started walking to school. Once they arrived at school they went separate ways to their friends.

"IIIIIIIICHIG…." Keigo got cut off by Ichigo's arm.

"Hey Keigo" Ichigo said.

Orihime looked over at Ichigo and blushed. She was still deeply in love with him and he didn't know even though she is carrying his baby. Ichigo looked over at Orihime and he felt butterflies in his stomach and he had no Idea why. The bell rung and they all went to the classroom and took their seats.

"Okay everyone we are going to do a project but with partners. I picked the partners of course so no complaints got it?" Sensei said.

Ichigo and Orihime tuned everything out and Orihime started thinking as well did Ichigo.

"And Orihime and Ichigo will be working together." Sensei said

That's all Orihime and Ichigo heard and they looked at each other shocked but then nodded to each other.

"Alright class this project is on Shakespeare. You will create a poster board of Shakespeare and perform an Act that I picked for you. Most of this project will be done outside of class." Sensei said.

The bell rung signaling that class was over. The day passed quickly for Orihime. The final bell rung and she got her things and left the classroom. Ichigo went to catch up with Orihime.

"Orihime!" Ichigo shouted.

Orihime turned around to find Ichigo running toward her. Once he reached her and stopped to catch his breath.

"Orihime want to come over and get started on the project." Ichigo said.

"Uh…Sure." Orihime said.

"Great come on lets go." Ichigo says.

They arrived at Ichigo's house and entered and went straight to his room.

"Where's your family?" Orihime asked.

"They are out shopping and then going out to eat and to a movie." Ichigo said.

"Oh okay" Orihime said.

Orihime sits on his bed and starts taking out the supplies they needed. Ichigo stared at Orihime who was sitting on his bed and thinking how she looked so cute sitting there. Ichigo's eyes widened at what he just thought and shook his head.

"Is everything alright Ichigo" Orihime asked.

"Yeah everything is fine" He replied with his eye glazed over and he stared at her. Before he knew what he was doing he was standing in front of her and leaning in.

"I…I…Ichigo" Orihime whispered shocked. She stared at him wide eyed. His eyes closed and his lips met hers and shocks ran through both of them. Orihime was shocked that Ichigo was kissing her. Ichigo realized what he was doing and backed away shocked.

"Orihime I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Ichigo said confused. Ichigo didn't know what came over him. He just saw her there and he lost control of his body.

"You know exactly why you did that King. You love her. Even I could tell that." His hollow said.

"Pipe down I don't need comments from you and I don't love her at least I don't think I do." Ichigo said inside his head.

He looked at her and saw that she looked sad for some reason. And he then realized that he didn't want her to ever be sad that he always wants her happy and that he would die trying to protect her like he did in Hueco Mundo. He realized that he loved Orihime Inoue.

"Ichigo…" Orihime said.

"Orihime I don't regret kissing you. I just realized something that I guess I should have realized before. I love you and always will. I would die for you and I want to see you happy all the time." Ichigo said

Orihime was shocked. Ichigo just confessed to her. She needed to say something.

"I love you too Ichigo and always have and always will." Orihime blurted out.

Ichigo was shocked that she loved him. He then snapped out of his daze and smiled the biggest smile Orihime has ever seen on Ichigo. Ichigo walks toward Orihime and wraps her in a hug.

"I love you Orihime" Ichigo says

"I love you too Ichigo" Orihime says and Ichigo kisses her.


	6. Chapter 6

Little did Orihime and Ichigo know there were prying eyes watching them. The person smiled evilly and then disappeared from where they were watching.

Unknown POV

"This is just perfect" I laughed. "Just you wait Orihime Inoue your world is about to fall apart right before your eyes." I appeared in what I called my lair. The room had machines and had several interesting things from my realm that will end this world and the Soul Society. I walk up to my hostage and smile wickedly.

"So how are you doing my dear brother?" He growled and spit in my face. I slapped him. "How dare you? Don't you dare disrespect me you little prick!" I yelled.

Third Person POV

"You will never succeed. You will lose. He won't let you touch her. I also won't let you touch her and neither will our big brother. I will never respect a woman like you. I will kill you and save my little sister. That is a promise." Mamoru said with a fierce and determined look in his eyes. The woman laughed at what the older boy said. "Wow. What a little speech you just gave me. I didn't know you had it in you. But I WILL get to our precious little sister, I will take her and her child. I will get her and her baby's power for myself; I will kill anyone who gets in my way. I will destroy our precious sister's life by taking her power, baby, and the man she loves. I can't wait to be in Ichigo's arms." The woman said with a demon like voice. Mamoru's eyes went wide. "S..S..She's pregnant?" He gasped. "Damn it!" The woman laughed wickedly. "Oh yes she is. I can't wait until the baby is born. She will be so powerfully then and all that power will become mine." The woman sighed happily and creepily. His eyes widen and growled "You won't touch Orihime, her baby, or Ichigo." He tries to break free from the restraints but they would not give in. Mamoru sits back and wonders how he was going to help Orihime and also how to escape. "Damn you Amaya" he whispers. "Well bye-bye big brother." Amaya walks out of her lair/cave and appears near Orihime and follows her.

~Time Skip~

Orihime's POV

I felt like someone was watching me as I walked down the street from the café I worked at. I nervously looked around and saw no one. I stopped walking for a minute getting out my phone and looked at it wondering if I should call Ichigo or not. I shook my head and put my phone back in my purse and continued walking. "No I can't always rely on him to save me. He has already done so much." I say whispering. After a couple minutes I hear footsteps behind me and turned around to see no one. I shook my head thinking I was just imagining things. I heard the footsteps again after I started walking again. I start to pick up the pace and so did the footsteps. When I heard the footsteps get closer to me, I broke into a run. While running I took my phone out and texted Ichigo what was happening. He replied immediately with 'On my way.'

Ichigo's POV

I went into my room and got in my pajamas and laid on my bed looking at the ceiling. I just finished dinner and dealing with my dad's crazy antics. I started thinking about everything that has happened so far in my life. I thought about how meeting Rukia for the first time, her giving me some of her powers to save my family, and how it changed my whole life. I became a substitute soul reaper, killing hollows, and helped in the battles and wars. I was deep in thought when my phone went off. I sat up and looked at the text message. Noticing it was from Orihime, I frowned. I read the message and replied instantly. "Kon!" Kon comes out of the closet. "What?! I am trying to dream about Rukia here." I grab him, pull the pill out and swallow it. I separate from my body. "Kon, don't do anything stupid and look after my family. I have to go help Orihime." He must have seen how serious I was and nodded. I hopped out of my window into the night air. I focused on Orihime's spiritual energy and flash-stepped towards her. Once I get to the area she was in I felt another presence right behind her. I spotted her running into the park and ran after her. I shouted. "Orihime!" She looked back and saw that I was right behind her. I flash-stepped to her and picked her up. I started running towards my house, I noticed the footsteps and presence behind us and ran faster. I get to my house, flinging the door open and then setting Orihime down. I locked all the doors and windows in a hurry. Once I finished I walked to Orihime, seeing tears run down her face, I pulled her into a hug.

Unknown POV

I finally found my younger sister and appeared in the living room she was in. I saw a kid with orange hair hugging Orihime. I tried not to lose control and beat the kid for touching my innocent little sister. I coughed. Orihime jumped a little and the kid turned around quickly and put her behind him. I thought to myself 'Hmmmm he is protecting Orihime." I nod my head in approval at his action. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?" the kid. I look him over and see that he is in a soul reaper outfit and my eyes widen. 'How come I didn't notice how strong his spiritual energy is?' "Who are you kid?" "I asked first who are you and why are you in my house?" I shook my head. "I am Kazuhiko Yakumo and I am in your house to make sure my sister is okay." Both Orihime and the kid looked confused after I said that. "I think you have the wrong house mister" my precious little sister said. I shook my head again. "Nope. My sister is in this room and I am not leaving her alone again."


End file.
